Dream Until Your Dreams Come True
by catandmouse10
Summary: Aurora takes care of Hook and he dreams of her. Hook/Aurora pairing. And yes this one is AU too.


A/N: I got a review on my first Hook/Aurora story! YAY! I did a happy dance earlier and my grandpa looked at me like I was insane. I am so the looks don't bother me. This story will be a one shot, but I have a multi-chapter story. It will probably be a bit of a tear jerker. Since, I plan on killing someone off, but I am not gonna say who it is. I just need to plan it out a little better, then I will start writing it. So, let's get on with the show. I also got the idea for this one shot from a Victoria's Secret commercial. Don't judge me and please leave reviews.

Dream Until Your Dreams Come True

The pain he had felt after the attack was unbearable, but he was lucky to still be alive. That was more than he could say for anyone else in the tiny village. His heart actually broke for them. Yet, he wondered why he didn't die with them? Why was he spared? He was a pirate and these fine people deserved to be spared before he did.

Suddenly, he heard voices. He tried to lift his head up to see if he could spot anyone. Whoever they were must have spotted him because he heard the shuffling of feet and the sound of a sweet voice. Suddenly, there was a young woman kneeling beside him.

She was a beautiful creature from what he could tell. There were small pearls woven into her light brown locks. And her eyes were blue, like the water. He moaned as she moved his head onto her lap. She ran her hand softly over his cheek as he nestled his head into the light purple fabric of her dress. He was in pain still, but she was trying to comfort him and he was thankful for that.

"What is that in your hand?" He heard his beautiful caretaker ask one of her friends.

"It's a hook." Her friend answered her question and from the sound of her voice she was studying it. The clanking of armor disrupted his rest and annoyed him to no end. And she tugged on his bad arm and he wanted to growl at her, but he couldn't find the strength to. She probably put two and two together. The woman in Armour now knew who he was.

"Aurora get away from him," The young woman tried to pull his beautiful caretaker and he was so comfortable. "He is a bad man."

"He is injured and he needs our help," She pulled away from her friend's tight grasp. "And I don't even know who he is." That one hurt a little he had to admit. He thought everyone knew who he was. He must have not been doing his job correctly.

"He is Captain Hook," The girl in Armour sounded annoyed as she spoke. "He is a pirate and he can't be trusted. He is probably the one who caused who all this chaos." Now he was generally offended. Was she that dumb? If he had caused all this why would he still be here?

"I am sure he has done nothing wrong," Aurora said, defending him. "All we know is he is hurt and the soul survivor. I am sure a pirate couldn't do this alone, Mulan."

"She has a point," A fourth voice spoke up. "He may not be trustworthy, but he is the only person who knows what truly happened."

"I still don't trust him." The one his beautiful Aurora called Mulan said. He felt Aurora sigh in frustration.

"I am sure he will tell us all we need to know," She looked down at him and smiled. "You will won't you?" She asked him gently. There was no malice in her voice whatsoever. He smiled back at her. He would tell her everything she wanted to know and more.

"He better or he is dead." Was the final thing Mulan said before the conversation ended.

The other three women went about their business. They gathered water, food, and wood for the night. Aurora stayed with him. She never left his side. She had offered him water a couple times and he was really thirsty, but it hurt to move from his light purple pillow.

"Just let him rest Aurora," Another woman knelt down beside them and ran her hand over his cheek. She kind of looked like Snow White, but hadn't her hair been much longer. "He looks like he is in a lot of pain."

"He is in pain. I can feel it." She sounded scared and he didn't want her to be. The pain would be gone in no time and things would be back to normal.

As night fell Aurora began to yawn. He figured she was tired from all the traveling she and her friends had done. She tried to stay awake a little longer, but ended up falling asleep with her head against a tree trunk. It had to be terribly uncomfortable for her, but she didn't complain at all. Once he felt her breathing even out. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

He knew he was dreaming when he found himself standing a white room. In the middle of this room was a baby cradle. Out of curiosity, he walked over and found a little baby laying inside with a white box with a red ribbon tied to it in her hands. He didn't know who the baby was until he saw the name "Aurora" sewn into the baby blanket. He was kind of freaked out he was dreaming of a baby Aurora.

However, he became a little more freaked out when he saw another little girl run into the room. He was assuming this was Aurora as well. She couldn't have been no more than four or five years old. She giggled as she ran up to the babies crib and reached into it. He saw she had the pink box and as she ran out the door, he decided to follow her.

He followed her out and ran after her until she disappeared through two, big, white doors. He spun around until he saw a set of glass doors open. Aurora was getting older now. She was nine or ten maybe. She twirled the ribbon on the box around her finger as she walked past him. It was like she didn't even know he was there. He followed her until she disappeared behind a brown door.

He thought he had lost her until a new Aurora came into her view. She was at the top of the stairs and had to be at lest thirteen years old. She smiled at him before she pushed the white box down the banister. He ran to catch it, thinking it would fall, but another Aurora caught it. He had a feeling she was sixteen now. She ran down about seven steps before stopping on a marble landing.

Waiting for her on the steps below was the Aurora he knew now, well he didn't know her, but he knew it was still her. The box fell down from the landing above and she caught it. She walked down the rest of the steps and made her way towards him. Once she got there, she stopped and held out the box to him. "What is it?" He asked her.

"It's my heart and my love," She answered him simply. "And I want you to have it." However, before he could take the box and open it, he woke up. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky and he hated his natural clock for waking him up this early. He looked up to see that Aurora was still asleep. One of her hands rested on his chest right where his heart was. He would take her heart and her love if she offered it to him. He would give her the same things in return, but he knew she never would.

He was a pirate and she was a beautiful maiden who deserved so much more. He would show her the world if he could, but it seems like her friends would never let her go with him. He looked up at her sleeping face and decided that he would try to win her heart and love, no matter what it took.


End file.
